1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a flash unit that emits flash light and an imaging apparatus provided with the flash unit.
2. Related Art
The flash unit is a unit that emits flash light in order to compensate for a lack of a light quantity when an image is taken with an imaging apparatus such as a camera. In the camera provided with the flash unit, for example, the flash unit is frequently disposed in an upper portion on a front surface side of a camera body.
A projected lens barrel is frequently provided on the front surface side of the imaging apparatus with projected. Therefore, the light emitted from the flash unit is blocked by the lens barrel, which sometimes results in a problem of “eclipse” in which an outline of the lens barrel is taken in the image depending on a shooting angle of view.
Japanese Patent No. 3728044 discloses an art for reducing the eclipse problem. The camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3728044 is so configured that a flash device can be popped up upwardly from a top end of a camera body.
When a relatively large lens is provided such as a high-magnification camera, or when a large lens is attached to an interchangeable lens type camera, the eclipse is easily generated compared with the case in which a standard-class lens is used. Therefore, in the use of the flash unit, the flash device is preferably located upward and forward as much as possible.
On the other hand, there is a demand for miniaturization in electronic instruments such as the camera.
To solve the foregoing problem, a flash unit which makes a use position of the flash device be located upward and forward as much as possible while being compactly placed in a chassis of the electronic instrument, and an imaging apparatus provided with the flash unit are provided.